Una noche bajo las estrellas
by Midoriko MoonGhost
Summary: Este es unone shot... Kagome es herida en una batalla, Inuyasha aclara sus sentimientos, deseo y pasiones los conlleva a la locura... Lmn


**Summary: One shot. Un deseo los llevo al beso, del beso a la pasion, de la pasion a la locura. Una noche donde todo puede pasar.**

**(Hola, otras mi.. Inuyasha y compañia no me pertencen, son de Rumiko Takashi sin embargo las historias si me pertencen, son producto de mi retorcida imaginacion. Jajaja esta vez quise hacer un one shot, ya estaba cansada de hacer fics largos ¬¬ y eso que llevo 3 quien iba a decirlo... asi que quise hacer algo de nuevo x) ... Mmm parejas las mismas de siempre KagxInu... Lmn... Gracias por sus reviews... Sayonara :D)**

Una noche debajo de las estrellas...

Habia pasado unos dias desde la ultima batalla con Naraku, todos habian peleado en equipo... Pero todo salio mal, Miroku termino con hoyo en su barriga debido a un ataque de Naraku, Sango salio herida en la pierna por tratar de herir a Kagura, Inuyasha termino en el suelo semi-inconsiente con su propia espada clabada en el pecho... Kagome no encontraba que hacer y comenzo a desesperarse, paracia que ya nada tenia solucion, sintio frustracion y dolor al ver como sus amigos estaban en el piso. Su herida era muy grande pero eso no le impidio sacar fuerzas para levantarse... Justo en el momento que iba agarrar el arco y la flecha vio como Inuyasha era levantado por el cuello con uno de los tentaculos de Naraku... Vio como este quedaba sin respiracion... Se levanto a pesar del dolor y disparo una flecha. Naraku vio como pasaba la flecha sin hacerle daño y se rio.

-Si hubiera sido Kikio no hubiera fallado... - dijo Naraku riendose.

-Yo no falle...- dijo Kagome riendo...

-Aaaa... Maldicion mi brazo...- grito Naraku... La flecha corto la mano de Naraku haciendo que este soltara a Inuyasha el cual callo en el suelo.

-Pero esta si es para ti maldito!...- dijo Kagome disparando aquella flecha, tenia un aura rosada, tenia mucha energia... Solo se pudo ver un destello rosado en el cielo... "No esta muerto, pero al menos lo heri" dijo sintiendo como el veneno iba haciendo efecto, empezo a ver borroso... Vio como varias sombras se acercaban a ella. No desistio mas y callo en el suelo.

&

-Maldicion si me hubiera transformado no hubiera pasado esto... Maldicion- dijo Inuyasha dentro de la cabaña viendo como Kagome estaba con fiebre. Por suerte estaba la anciana la estaba curando.

-Inuyasha no es tu culpa, ademas Kagome esta fuera de peligro, de no haber sido por ella ni tu ni Sango ni yo estuvieramos vivos... Tuvo agallas para hacer lo que hizo- dijo Miroku.

-Es cierto no te preocupes Inuyasha ella es fuerte... Ella saldra de esto...- dijo Kaede.

-Mmm...- se limito a decir.

-Bueno señora Kaede Sango tiene que ir a reparar a su Hiraikotsu, se daño y yo tengo que visitar a un anciano para que me de mas pergaminos y me enseñe mas conjuros... De repente podamos ayudar a la señorita Kagome...- dijo Miroku

-Esta bien cuidense...- dijo Kaede.

-Si nos vamos...- dijo Miroku

-Hasta luego anciana Kaede cuide de Kagome y tu tambien Inuyasha- dijo Sango.

-Y yo que hago?- dijo Shippo

-Tu te vas con nosotros asi Kagome e Inuyaha tendran un tiempo a solas.- dijo Miroku agarrandolo de la cola...-Nos vamos sayonara..- dijo Miroku montandose en Kirara.

-Inuyasha yo ire a buscar mas agua en el rio, a Kagome se le esta pasando la fiebre... No me demoro.- dijo Kaede saliendo de la cabaña con un recipiente en la mano.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome y la vio, se sentia culpable por lo que le habia pasado, era un estupido. Vio como un mechon de cabello esta fuera de lugar en la cara de Kagome asi que lo acomodo.

-Inu...yasha..- dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos.

-Kagome, Kagome como te encuentras? No te esfuerces mucho...- dijo Inuyasha viendola a la cara.

-Me duele la cabeza y me siento mareada... Y tengo calor.- dijo Kagome

-La anciana Kaede fue a buscar agua... Cuando ella llegue tu le dices que sientes...- dijo Inuyasha.

-Gracias y tu como estas?- pregunto Kagome.

-Estoy bien, de no haber sido por ti quizas estuvieramos muertos todos...- dijo Inuyasha sintiendose culpable...-quizas si hubiera sido mas fuerte no hubiera dejado que te pasara eso...- dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como la sangre le hervia al recordar la herida de Kagome.

-No te preocupes yo estoy bien... Por suerte ya paso todo, no tienes que enojarte... Ya paso, lo importante es que estoy bien y tu tambien... Por cierto donde esta Sango Miroku y Shippo?- pregunto mirando a todos los lados.

-Ammm ellos... Miroku tenia que ver a un anciano y Sango arreglar su Hiraikotsu... Shippo los acomopañó.

-Mmmm... Necesito caminar, Inuyasha siento que me voy a ahogar aqui, por que no salimos un rato...?- pregunto Kagome

-No... Tu tienes que estar en reposo, hasta que no estes bien no te dejare levantarte, ahora descansa...- dijo Inuyasha.

-Esta bien, no me dejes sola, me da miedo...- dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos...

-Sabes que nunca te dejo sola, ahora duermete y descansa.- dijo Inuyasha quedandose al lado de Kagome.

Habia pasado 2 dias desde que Miroku y Sango se fueron, por suerte regresaron y ya Kagome estaba mucho mejor... Decidieron quedarse alli para que todos se recuperaran bien.

Llego la noche y todos estaban discutiendo sobre lo fuerte que era Naraku, todos hablaban excepto Kagome... Shippo se dio cuenta y se sento en sus piernas, ella le sonrio.

-Voy a darme un baño, luego vengo...- dijo Kagome agarrando su mochila amarilla y caminando hacia el rio.

-Te acompaño...- dijo Shippo montandose en su hombro.

-No la vas a acompañar Sango?- pregunto Miroku.

-No, la conozco ella necesita pensar, digamos que esta en otro mundo- dijo Sango viendo el fuego que salia de la fogata.

Kagome habia llagado al rio se desvistio y se metio al agua junto con Shippo ambos estaban jugando con el agua... Kagome estaba feliz aunque estaba triste por dentro... Luego de jugar con el kitsune le lavo el pelo y luego se lo lavo ella... Sintio ganas de acostarse y sumergirse. Asi que se sento en la roca, cuando escucho unos ruidos en un arbusto... Shippo se asusto pero intento ser valiente, se coloco frente a Kagome esperando lo peor, depronto vio que era un animal... Ambos suspiraron... Pero no fue una falsa alarma, se escucharon voces de unos hombres que llegaron al rio, todos vieron a Kagome y a Shippo.

-Vaya vaya que hace una dama con un niño a estas horas de la noche...?- pregunto un hombre mientras los de atras la miraban... Kagome busco por todas partes para ver si tenia su arco y sus flechas pero por desgracia los habia dejado donde estaba Inuyasha y los demas...

-Maldicion que hacemos?- murmuro Kagome...

-Kagome es nuestro fin...- dijo Shippo abrazando a Kagome...

-Jefe esta hembra sirve para nuestro amo y señor... Es perfecta- dijo uno de los hombres de atras...

-No lo mejor sera que nos la quedemos... Primero matemos al niño y luego nos llevamos a la mujer.- dijo el que estaba a cargo del grupo. Uno de los hombres apunto con la flecha a Shippo... Kagome no hizo nada mas que gritar.

-Inuyasha!!- dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos cubriendo a Shippo para que no le hicieran daño... Escucho la flecha dispararse, no abrio los ojos por temor, solo espero lo que le venia, pero no sintio nada, abrio los ojos y era Inuyasha. Tenia la flecha en la mano, ambos hombres se asustaron... Pero el que estaba a cargo no se rindio...

-Inuyasha...- dijo Shippo soltandose del agarre de Kagome haciendo que se vieran sus pechos, pero esta se los tapo con sus brazos, Inuyasha se quito la rata de fuego y se la coloco a Kagome haciendo que esta tapara su cuerpo... Kagome no dijo nada solo se dejo vestir por Inuyasha, igual ya la habia visto desnuda varias veces.

-Escucha estupido hibrido si no quieres morir hoy sera mejor que nos de a esa hembra...- dijo unos de los hombres.

-Feh... No tengo ganas de pelear asi que no me obliguen a matarlos...- dijo Inuyasha sentadose en la piedra que habia en el rio.

-Ja no nos hagas reir, un hanyou como tu no puede ni tocarnos un pelo... Jajaja- dijo el jefe riendose los demas hombres tambien se rieron... Inuyasha no soporto mas y saco a colmillo de acero.

-Inuyasha espera no los mates... No lograras nada con eso, entiendo tu rabia, dejalos vivo por el momento, algun dia les tocara pagar...- dijo Kagome deteniendo a Inuyasha.

-Esta bien...- dijo Inuyasha mirando a los hombres.

-Se salvan por que Kagome me lo pide, si no hace rato hubieran sido rebanados... Animales- dijo Inuyasha, sintio como una flecha iba a direccion de el.. No lo soporto mas y saco a colmillo usando viento cortante para que la flecha no llegara donde Kagome... Todos los hombres salieron corriendo y Kagome solo pudo suspirar... Sintio como era cargada por Inuyasha, este llevo a Kagome a la orilla...

-Gracias...- dijo Kagome.

-Feh de nada...- dijo volteandose para que Kagome se cambiara.. Esta se cambio rapido confiando de que Inuyasha no iba a ver. Pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Shippo?

-Y Shippo?- pregunto Kagome preocupada de no verlo.

-A esta flotando se desmayo...- dijo Inuyaha señalando al rio y alli lo vio... Kagome volvio a desvestirse y se adentro al rio agarrando a Shippo.

-Puedes pasarme la toalla por favor...- dijo Kagome dejando a Shippo en el suelo y cubriendose con la rata de fuego...

-Toma- dijo Inuyasha lanzandole la toalla.

-Gracias..- dijo Kagome envolviendose la toalla en su cuerpo... Inuyasha trato de no mirarla pero fue imposible, de pronto noto que su hakama crecia hasta tal punto de notarse un gran bulto, este se sonrojo... Esta era las tercera ves que le pasaba esto cuando veia a Kagome. Kami que tenia que hacer...

Kagome noto que Inuyasha estaba raro, pero no le presto atencion, asi que seco a Shippo y le coloco la ropa aun desmayado.. Kagome se limito reir. Luego de eso, se quito la toalla para comenzar a vestirse, Inuyasha no aguanto y volteo un poco la cara para ver a Kagome, se estaba colocando la braga, solamente se veia su espalda y el trasero... Se volteo rapidamente que hacia?

-"Kami que hago, si me ve pensara que soy un pervertido lo mejor sera que me calme y piense en otra cosa" penso el...

-Estoy lista vamos...- dijo Kagome.

-Mmmju- asintio el...

Habian pasado dias desde que Kagome estuvo en el rio, pasaron dias caminando, sin hallar rastros de los fragmentos... De pronto sintio como se acercaban los fragmentos a gran velocidad, era Kouga...

-Querida Kagome como has estado... Tenia tiempo sin verte...- dijo Kouga agarrandole las manos a Kagome

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto Inuyasha sin muchos animos.

-Vine a visitar a mi mujer...- dijo Kouga.

-Mas te vale que la sueltes si no quieres ir al funeral...- dijo Inuyasha.

-Ja al que ire sera al tuyo- dijo Kouga enfrentando a Inuyasha.

-Si eso lo veremos...- dijo Inuyasha desenvainando su espada.

-Mmm creo que Kagome ya se fue...- dijo Shippo... Todos voltearon a ver y Kagome estaba caminando con su bici direccion a un templo. Inuyasha y Kouga se preocuparon y fueron hasta alla... Pero fueron detenidos por una barrera espiritual...

-Disculpe señor, pero porque tienen ese campo de energia?- pregunto Kagome.

-Señorita aqui hay muchos demonios, para ser mas exactos fantasmas demonios- dijo el señor que vivia alli... Kagome se quedo de piedra

-Fan...fantasmas... Dice usted?- pregunto sin moverse del lugar.

-Si señorita y no hay nadie que pueda aullentar esos fantasmas...- dijo el señor.

-Bueno no hay problema alguno pero no le molestaria quitar el campo de fuerza por unos segundos para que nuestro amigo pueda pasar...- dijo Miroku.

-Podria pero no soy yo la que tiene ese poder es mi hija y ella salio hace unos momentos para buscar plantas medicinales... Kagome no vacilo y metio su mano en el campo de fuerza haciendo que este desapareciera, aun sin moverse, odiaba los fantasmas, le tenia miedo a los fantasmas...

-Disculpe usted es sacerdotiza?- pregunto el anciano acercandose a Kagome.

-Si... Por que?- pregunto Kagome.

-Por que si usted es sacerdotiza entonces usted podra hacer que los fantasmas desaparescan...- dijo el anciano.

-Yo... Yo...- no pudo terminar la frase por que escucho un ruido proveniente de la casa y risas demoniacas... A Kagome se le colocaron los pelos de punta. Justo en ese momento Kouga le toco el hombro a Kagome haciendo que esta gritara y al mismo tiempo lanzara a Kouga al aire debido a al ataque que sin querer ella hizo... Todos vieron a Kagome que estaba en el piso, agarrandose las rodilllas con los brazos y diciendo conjuros... Sango se acerco a ella, pero no pudo pasar por el campo de fuerza que hizo Kagome, Shippo intento pero tampoco pudo, Miroku intento pero tampoco logro nada... Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome pero el campo de fuerza se lo impidio no le importo y siguio entrando a pesar del dolor que le causaba el campo de fuerza una vez dentro cargo a Kagome y ella solo lo miro termino la frase del conjuro y se vieron varios destellos provenientes de la casa...

Varios fantasmas demonios salieron gritando y aullentados... Kagome no hizo nada mas que mirar, Inuyasha le tapo los ojos, el sabia que el unico temor de Kagome eran los fantasmas... Pero sin querer Kagome vio a uno y el fantasma le paso sus recuerdos y traumas haciendo que Kagome viera por lo que habia pasado esa alma en pena... Kagome empezo a llorar y se aferro al cuerpo de Inuyasha... Kouga veia de lejos la escena y quizo matar a Inuyasha pero no podria ser hoy, se fue sin decir nada con la esperanza de que Kagome se enamorara de el...

Miroku lanzo varios de sus pergaminos a la casa haciendo que esta terminara de lanzar los ultimos espiritus malos que le quedaban... De pronto se sintio paz y tranquilidad... Ya no estaba como antes. Pero sin embargo Kagome no paraba de llorar, Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, Miroku se acerco a ellosy le coloco un pergamino en la frente a Kagome, luego de un rato Kagome se desmayo...

-Que le hiciste?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Nada solo borre ese capitulo de terror de su vida, para cuando ella despierte solo recordara que se desmayo y mas nada...- dijo Miroku.

-Muchas gracias, no saben como se los agradezco en que manera se los puedo agradecer...- pregunto el anciano.

-Pues vera no tenemos donde dormir y necesitamos desacansar, llevamos dias sin dormir... Sera que usted tienes un cuarto donde podamos dormir...- dijo Sango

-Claro tengo 2 disponibles.. Pasen... Pasen. Ya esta anocheciendo sera mejor que pasen...-dijo el anciano invitandolos a pasar. Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la habitacion. Ella abrio los ojos y se encontro con Inuyasha.

-Ai que paso? Por que me duele la cabeza?- pregunto ella.

-Te desmayaste y te caiste por suerte el anciano nos dio acilo en su casa..- dijo Inuyasha.

-Mmm... Tengo hambre.- dijo ella.

-Vamos a comer.- dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de que los pergaminos en verdad hubieran funcionado.

&

Todos comieron, todo estaba bien hasta que llego la hora de dormir... No sabia con quien irse, asi que Kagome para no decidir se fue a dar un baño en las aguas termales que habian en la casa... Solo quedaron Miroku Inuyasha Sango y Shippo, asi que decidieron que Inuyasha dormiria con Kagome y Miroku con Sango, Shippo y Kirara ... Inuyasha no estaba muy convencido... Pero no le importo, se quedo un rato en la habitacion esperando Kagome pero ella no llegaba, asi que decidio buscarla. Bajo las escaleras y la encontro... Estaba muy mirando el agua como pensativa.

-Kagome te vas a resfriar si no sales de ahi...- dijo Inuyasha mirandola aunque solo se veian los hombros puesto que el agua tapaba todo.

-Inuyasha...- dijo Kagome...

-Feh...- dijo el se fue caminando.

-Espera...- dijo Kagome haciendo que Inuyasha parara en seco.- quedate.

-Que me quede?- dijo el sin voltearse.

-Mmju es que tengo miedo... Y no recuerdo porque tengo miedo...- dijo Kagome sumergiendose en el agua quedando solo de la nariz al cabello...

-Esta bien...- supiró- pero no por mucho.

-Gracias...- dijo Kagome sonriendole. Inuyasha se sento en una de las rocas que habia alli, miro hacia el cielo y vio las estrellas. Eran hermosas, de pronto sintio que Kagome tambien miraba el cielo, sonrio por el pensamiento que se le cruzo en mente...

-Que tienes puesto nada o ropa debajo?- pregunto Inuyasha.

-Tengo solo la parte intima no tengo nada arriba...- dijo ella sin saber a que iba a llegar el hanyou.

-Esta bien...- dijo el quitandose el hakama y los Ge, quedo solamente en los pantalones que existian en esa epoca... Se metio al agua y no dijo nada solo disfruto. Kagome estaba completamente sorprendida, nunca habia visto esa faceta de Inuyasha... Kami ella estaba casi que desnuda... Trato de tranquilizarse pero no pudo, el rubor de sus mejillas era muy notorio, Inuyasha solo sonrio.

Los minutos de silencios parecieron serles eternos, era la hora y no conseguian de que hablar, uno que otro comentario pero hasta ahi... Inuyasha parecia muy confiado pero no lo suficiente para decir lo que sentia. Asi que se sento y miro el agua, luego miro a Kagome y esta solo lo observo.

-Sabes cuando estuviste enferma y a punto de morir nunca me senti tan frustrado... No me sentia tan preocupado, ni tan molesto... Estaba molesto porque no pude protegerte, estaba preocupado por no saber que hacer si pegarme o esperar a que despertaras y frustrado por ver que no hacias nada solo dormir y tener fiebre... Es increible ver como la vida te puede quitar lo que mas aprecias en este mundo... En menos de un segundo te pudiste haber muerto por el veneno y creo que no sabria que hacer si eso hubiera pasado...- dijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...- dijo ella mirandolo aun soprendida por sus palabras.

-Espera aun no he terminado, cuando tu dormias y te levantabas y veias que no estaba a tu lado era porque buscaba a Kikio... La busque por todas partes con el proposito de que me librara de las promesas que me tenian atado a ella. El ultimo dia que estuvistes enferma no aguante mas y sali en su busqueda... La encontre y hablamos sin embargo ella estaba triste pero comprendio que nuestro amor habia muerto hace 50 años... Ella sabia tambien que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que dejarme ir. Por eso quiero decirte... Que...- dijo Inuyasha tratando de contener la respiracion...- quisiera que te quedaras a mi lado y que nunca mas te fueras... Se que pensaras que estoy loco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enamorado... Bueno creo, ultimamente pienso en cosa que no debo pensar o derepente si.- dijo el mirandola

-Como que cosas?- pregunto ella dudosa.

-Como hacerte mi hembra, casarme contigo por las leyes de mi raza, formar una familia y ser hanyou u hombre mas feliz contigo... Quizas cuando completemos la perla si quieres podemos...- pero fue detenido al sentir un pequeño dedo en su boca indicandole que dejara de hablar.

-Sabes que no te pediria eso... Me enamore de ti por lo que eres, hanyou, me fascino tu etapa de humano, al principio me asusto tu fase de bestia, pero quiero que seas el Inuyasha que conoci, aquel hanyou orgulloso de si y sin miedo a nada...- dijo Kagome besandole este solo le correspondio el beso, al principio fue torpe pero despues se acostumbraron al ritmo y termino siendo el beso mas apasionado del mundo... Inuyasha estaba extasiado por aquellas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, se sentia en la gloria, Kagome en cambio estaba nerviosa, queria a Inuyasha, lo amaba para ser mas exactos pero no sabia si era correcto entregarse por completo. Fue desviada de sus pensamientos cuando sintio la mano de Inuyasha en sus muslos y su boca en su cuello, se estaba excitando sin duda alguna. Inuyasha siguio besando la piel de la chica hasta que se encontro con sus senos, los miro sonrio y luego los beso... Kagome se sorprendio ante aquel gesto pero le encanto aquella sensacion. Era demasiado para ella, la mano de Inuyasha estaba en su parte intima.. "Kami" penso.

Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado chupando el seno de Kagome y haciendo movimientos obsenos con su mano dentro del cuerpo de Kagome como para darse cuenta de que ella estaba practicamente gritando debido al placer que le estaba produciendo, al principio disfruto de que Kagome se tapara la boca para no despertar a nadie debido al placer que este le producia sin mebargo se podia escuchar varios gemidos por parte de ella pero despues se dedico a besarla, el agua al principio estorbaba pero despues fue un elemento mas de aquel lugar que los rodeaba. Sintio que su ereccion estaba pidiendo atencion, era algo de esperar despues de ver como Kagome tocaba su parte haciendo movimientos que lo volvian loco... Despues de un rato Inuyasha se posiciono quedando frente Kagome, al principio se asusto pero confiaba en Inuyasha, abrio las piernas permitiendole que el le penetrara...

Sintio como Inuyasha introducia su parte dentro de ella, sintio un dolor al sentir que el rompia su himen... Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas... Inuyasha se dio cuenta de esto y la beso. "Te prometo que de ahora en adelante sentiras placer, el mejor que hayas podido imaginar" le susurro en el oido comenzando un ritmo lento. Kagome trato de seguirlo a pesar del dolor, pero descubrio un placer inimaginable, sintio espamos y varias corrientes electricas en su columna haciendo que se arqueara. Mientras Inuyasha solo estaba concentrado en darle placer a Kagome, pronto los movimientos suaves y lentos se volvieron embestidas rapidas y freneticas mientras el aguaba se agitaba haciendo que cayera fuera de las aguas termales... "Mas, Mas" decia Kagome clavandole las uñas a Inuyasha sintiendo que estaba llegando al climax... Inuyasha concedio sus deseo y siguio de pronto se encontro en un estado de trance al sentir que llegaba al orgasmo...

-Ahh!! INUYASHA!!- grito Kagome llegando al orgasmo sintiendo dos colmillos en su cuello Inuyasha la habia marcado, Inuyasha no paro siguio dando embestidas, luego de un rato los movimientos cesaron y esperaron que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad. Kagome estaba cansada no podia ni pararse, sin embargo a Inuyasha le quedaba un poco de fuerza, cargo a Kagome y la saco de las aguas termales para que no se resfriara, la seco con la toalla y la cubrio con su haori. La llevo al cuarto correspondiente de ella y la coloco en el futon, estaba dormida... Sonrio y se dedico a dormir con ella abrazandola callendo en un profundo sueño.

&

-Ah!! Que cansancio... Pareciera que hubiera peleado contra mil demonios.- dijo Kagome levantandose pero fue detenida por un brazo de Inuyasha, se volteo y lo vio estaba profundamente dormido... Ambs estaban desnudos

-Oseaaa... Que no fue un sueño...- dijo Kagome sorprendida... Aun estaba en shock no sabia que hacer, aun recordaba los sucesos anteriores pero no penso que fuera en realidad... Se volvio a acostar pero esta vez de lado viendo a Inuyasha. Lo beso creyendo que no se despertaria pero su beso fue correspondido, Inuyasha abrio los ojos y le sonrio...

-Buenos dias...- dijo Inuyasha.

-Buenos dias...- dijo Kagome sonriendole. Pero luego oyo un ruido proveniente del cuerpo de Inuyasha, lo miro sorprendida sin saber que era.

-Hambre, cambiemonos para comer, tanta accion me dejo muy cansado...- dijo Inuyasha vistiendose, sin embargo Kagome estaba roja, este sonrio al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho, se acerco a ella y la beso, ella le correspondio. -Despues de todo eres mi mujer o no? Vamos- dijo Inuyasha agarrandola de la mano para que se levantara.

-Hai...- dijo aun sorprendida tenia muchas dudas pero despues las aclararia con el.

Ambos salieron de la habitacion sin hacer mucho ruido, era temprano aun pero luego se encontraron con Sango Miroku Shippo Kirara con ojeras sentados en el piso comiendo... Inuyasha se acerco a ellos y se sento mientras Kagome se acercaba a Sango.

-Parecen que no hubieran dormido ayer... Acaso pelearon con demonios?- dijo Kagome riendo.

-No es solo que ayer una pareja estaba gritando parecieran que estuvieran en su noche, no pudimos conseguir el sueño... Salimos a buscarlos pero no los encontramos, algunas personas tambien salieron pero despues de un rato los gritos cesaron...- dijo Shippo de la manera mas inocente. Pero Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron como piedras al escuchar al kitsune.

-Paso algo de lo que no nos hayamos enterado porque sus rostros no parecen muy a gusto..- dijo Miroku mirandolo a ambos. Pero luego fue golpeado por Inuyasha.

-FEH! Deja de decir tonterias, Kagome salio anoche de la mansion y yo la fui a buscar y la traje de regreso eso es todo...- dijo Inuyasha

-Ammm...- dijeron Sango Miroku y Shippo al mismo tiempo.

-Kagome tu luces peor que nosotros - dijo Sango volteando a ver a Kagome pero esta estaba dormida, estaba encima de Kirara, los cuatro estaban muy concentrados peleando como para darse cuenta de que Kagome se estaba cayendo por suerte Kirara se transformo y la agarro antes de que se cayera en suelo..

-Pobre Kagome debe estarlo... Despues de todo estar con Inuyasha no debe ser facil...- dijo Shippo.

Plaf!!...-Callate, enano- dijo Inuyasha agarrando a Kagome y llevandola a la salida.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de la noche jovenes...- dijo el anciano

-Claro señor muchas gracias, nosotros estamos tarde, mucha gracias por su hospitalidad...- dijo Miroku.

-Cuando quieran, son bienvenidos a mi humilde posada...- dijo el anciano cerrando la puerta.

El grupo siguio su camino, cada uno sumidos en sus pensamientos pero felices, al fin habia paz aunque no hubiera terminado la batalla con Naraku, pero estaban concientes de que mientras estuvieran unidos todo estaria bien.

**FIN!!**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Q tal como kedo? Fino? Normal? Aburrido...? x3**

**Pss la inspiracion salio de una de las pelis de Inu jajaja... :D**

**Aun estoy pensando en continuar "Algo mas que una marioneta" **

**Pss bueno... Espero que les haya gustado este one shot... Dejen reviews... Sayonara... :**

• Y es que me llenas de paz, me haces gritar.

Es tu amor el que me guia y el que me hace continuar•


End file.
